poems and a song
by macygirl
Summary: its not actually a story


I say im over you  
but when i see you my hear still skips a beat  
and even if im mad i still smile when i talk to you,  
its not my fault the way i feel  
cant turn it off or know if its real,  
if i could turn it off i would so we'd be friends again  
with out the fighting and we dont have to play pretend.

we have windows but no one sees the sun  
we hear music but no one hears the words  
if its a sign of the great depression then baby we are doomed  
to be alone and not notice the sun or when it rains

I cant sleep its hard for me to breathe  
its because I'm choking on my tears that i try to hide inside of me  
its hard to see your face everyday  
but its easy to tell you still care  
even though you hurt me i still want to be your friend  
i think your the only thing in my life i cant make since out of  
the only one i want to talk to when im sad  
even though your the one that made me that way

It's all your fault you did this to me  
you broke my heart and now you will see the pain inside of me  
you wanna be friends ya that's fine with me  
but for now i just want to forget you  
and the pain iv gone through  
but i think its impossible to forget you  
as hard as i may try i dont think i can  
even though I've cried so many times  
i dont think i can forget the person that did that to me  
the person who was my best friend and my worst enemy  
the one i never want to see but yet cant wait to see

……….

i miss how we used to stay up and talk all night.  
and how i wish i wouldn't sleep so i could talk with you forever.  
I wish we were still good friends and i could talk with you with anything.  
i wish i could hear your voice again saying my name you being the only person calling me meg  
i miss how when most said shut up you said keep talking.  
you'll always be my first call even if you dont want to talk to me  
it will feel weird if i told anyone else my good news before you.

didn't go to school felt pretty crappy this morning,  
felt pretty good later thought but still didn't want to go,  
i want this to be over i want the silence to stop,  
i want someone to speak  
is anyone there can anyone hear me  
if so speak up the silence is deafening  
its cutting me up inside  
theres no one out there but i must be talking to someone  
cuz someone has to be listening in this world we call home  
by not knowing where to go  
i just walk around not looking at the ground  
i cant go home cuz i dont know where home is  
cuz i dont know where i belong but does anyone?

……….

i went into a world with couscous eyes  
hoping that would be my disguise  
not knowing you could see through  
but i should of cuz i know you  
i know you can see through my fake smile  
and look at all the invisible tears i cry  
ask whats wrong when i dont even want to admit to my self  
that im losing control i swear your a drug to me  
i can see that im am drowning in to infinity  
but when im with you my feet never touch the ground  
i just flout and never look down  
ever worry i have melts away  
cant you just always stay right next to me  
and never set me free from this drug i call love

your image is in my head i cant erase it,  
its like an ech-a-sketch thats glued to the table so it cant shake,  
your byes sound lonely and half heart-ed they echo in im head when there's no other sound,  
your face pops up when there's no one else around,  
i am sad to watch you leave like a flower watching bees go bye but they cant say stop come back so they keep going,  
not knowing that the flowers will miss them once there gone,  
the sky doesn't cry in a drought but it isnt happy either,  
cuz you cant see through the smile,  
or feel the invisible tears that drop,  
with no rain in sight you just see a blue sky

……….

I crash landed to the universe  
Right on the horizon line  
In the middle of the ocean  
In front of you  
And yet I don't no why but  
I came into your world not knowing what to do  
You told me to be just like you  
But you no what  
I'm sick of it  
I want to be my own person now  
Take off the training wheels  
Cuz its time to rock  
And if I fall then I fall and I will get back up again  
I'm on my own now  
I know I will get through these hard times  
But this time on my own  
With my own mistakes and my own failures  
I'm drifting aimlessly through the crowd not know where I am  
But not really caring I just want to get out of the rain  
I'm in a daze going from town to town but not really touching the ground.


End file.
